


Rey

by tarantula825



Series: Inheritor [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarantula825/pseuds/tarantula825
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“잘봐 둬, 저 남자의 얼굴을. 널 죽게 만든 사람이야.” 헉스가 레이의 귓가에 낮게 속삭였다.<br/>“안돼!” 레이는 목덜미에 닿아오는 남자의 차가운 입술에 단말마의 비명을 질렀지만 헉스는 개의치 않고 레이의 목덜미를 물어뜯었다. 손끝이 차가웠다. 카일로는 절망감에 가득 찬 얼굴로 레이의 앞에 무릎 꿇고 그녀를 내려다 보았다. 우습게도 레이는 빛을 등지고 선 카일로의 모습이 어릴적 성당에서 본 그림속의 성인과 닮았다고 생각했다. 그녀는 힘없이 픽 웃으며 자신의 생명이 빠져나가는 것을 느꼈다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 낮선 존재와의 조우

**Author's Note:**

> * 뱀파이어와의 인터뷰에서 뱀파이어에 대한 자잘한 설정등을 가지고 왔습니다.  
> * 폭력에 대한 묘사가 많습니다. 민감하신 분들은 피해주세요.  
> * 특정커플링을 염두에 두고 쓴 글이라기 보다는 카일로를 중심으로 두고 여러 캐릭터들의 관계에 중점을 두고 쓰여진 글입니다.

 

첫눈이 내렸다. 고아원의 아이들은 신이나 소리를 지르며 바깥으로 뛰쳐나갔지만, 레이는 작게 욕설을 내뱉었다. 차가운 겨울 공기가 폐부를 날카롭게 쑤셔왔다. 레이는 치밀어 오르는 기침을 참기 위해 황급히 입을 막았다. 누가 볼세라 급하게 욕실로 뛰어간 그녀는 소매에 묻을 피를 보고 새하얗게 질렸다. 예전에 같은 방을 썼던 엘리자베스도 똑같은 증상을 보였었다. 아이들은 그녀에게 다가가는 것을 꺼렸다. 어느 날 그녀가 식사시간에 테이블 위에 피를 토하자 원장인 로버트는 그녀를 즉시 쫓아내 버리고 그녀가 사용하던 침구와 옷가지들을 다 불태워 버렸다. 

불행하게도 다음날부터 레이는 엘리자베스와 똑같은 증상을 보이기 시작했다. 다행히도 지금까지는 아무도 레이의 비밀을 알지 못했다. 하지만 만약 누군가 지금 소매에 묻은 핏자국을 보고 원장에게 말이라도 한다면 그녀도 불쌍한 엘리자베스처럼 저 차가운 길바닥으로 내던져지리라. 레이는 얼음장같이 차가운 물에 자신의 소맷단을 거칠게 문질렀다. 

 

“이 시간에 웬 빨래니?” 

마가렛이 그녀를 의심스럽다는 듯 바라보았다. 레이는 어색하게 웃으며 ‘소매에 스튜를 조금 흘려서’ 하고 변명했다. 마가렛은 레이를 위아래로 훑어봤다. 의심할만한 거리를 찾지 못한 것인지 말없이 욕실을 빠져나가려던 그녀는 순간 멈칫하고 레이를 바라보았다.

“너 혹시 그거 하는 거니?”

“뭐?” 레이가 인상을 찌푸리자 마가렛은 헛기침을 하며 고개를 돌리다 누가 들을세라 목소리를 잔뜩 낮춰 말했다.

“생리 말이야.”

“어…” 생각지도 못한 질문에 레이가 당황한 기색을 감추지 못하자 마가렛은 그녀가 맞았다고 생각했는지 목소리를 낮췄다.

“만약 한다면, 절대로 숨겨야 해. 요즘 같은 때에 그 사실을 들키면 로버트가 당장 내일이라도 널 쫓아낼 거야.”

“뭐? 하지만 여기 열일곱까진 머무를 수 있다고 로버트가 그랬잖아….”

“그거야 그렇지만 요즘같이 한 명 먹이기도 힘든때에 돈을 벌 수 있는 사람을 고아원에 머무르게 할 리가 없잖아.”

“돈이야 지금도 벌 수 있지만, 공장에서 일하는 거 가지고는 빵 하나 사기도 힘들어. 로버트도 그걸 알고 있잖아!” 

“이 바보야! 그게 아니라 헬렌이나 엠마가 하는 일 같은 거말이야….” 

마가렛이 난처하다는 듯 얼굴을 푹 숙이고 웅얼거렸다. 레이는 그제서야 마가렛이 말하고자 하는 바를 이해했다. 레이보다 2살 많은 헬렌과 엠마는 올봄부터 제법 여자 테가 나기 시작했다. 그녀들은 한껏 치장하고 밤마다 거리로 나가 돈을 벌기 시작했고 로버트는 그런 둘을 못마땅히 여기며 쉬쉬했다. 하지만 그럼에도 그녀들이 하는 일이 무엇인지 모를 정도로 순진한 아이는 고아원에 없었다. 레이도 그녀들이 어떤식으로 돈을 벌고있는지 알고 있었지만 그렇다고 해서 그녀들을 손가락질 하고싶지는 않았다. 물론 그녀들과 같은 방식으로 돈을 벌고 싶지도 않았지만.

“걱정하지 마. 아무한테도 말하지 않을게.” 

전염병을 가지고 있다는 사실이 알려지는 것 보다는 차라리 나을 것이라 생각하며 레이가 떨떠름한 표정으로 고개를 끄덕였다. 마가렛이 침울한 표정으로 그런 레이를 바라보더니 몸을 돌려 욕실을 빠져나갔다. 그녀의 팔에 안겨있는 더러운 토끼 인형이 애처롭게 흔들리고 있었다.

 

**

 

공장으로 가는 길은 우울했다. 마주치는 모든 사람들의 눈동자에는 슬픔이 내려앉아 있었다. 신문을 파는 소년이 조만간 유럽에서 전쟁이 벌어질 것이라고 소리치고 있었지만, 이 도시의 사람들에게 있어서 입에 풀칠을 할 수만 있다면 전쟁같은것은 아무래도 좋을 일이었다. 레이는 기침이 나오려는 것을 느끼곤 서둘러 어두운 쥐색 스카프로입을 틀어막았다. 그리곤 골목길로 들어가 기침을 하며 피를 토했다. 갑자기 느껴지는 어지럼증에 그녀는 벽에 기대에서 한참을 서 있었다. 이대로 주저앉고 싶었다. 하지만 지금 당장 공장으로 가지 않는다면 그녀는 어렵게 구한 일자리를 잃게 될지도 몰랐다. 

방직공장에서 실을 풀어내는 일은 하루에 10달러도 벌지 못하는 초라한 일자리였지만 지금 같은 대공황 시기에는 대부분의 사람들이 이런 자그마한 일도 구하지 못해서 배를 곪고 있었다. 고아원 음식의 수준은 형편없었고 한창 자랄 나이의 레이에겐 간에 기별도 가지 않을 양이었다. 나중에 고아원에서 쫓겨났을 때를 대비하기 위해서라도 돈을 모아둬야 했다. 레이는 입가에 묻은 피를 대강 훔친 채 비틀거리며 골목을 빠져나왔다. 누군가의 시선이 느껴졌지만, 그녀는 모른 체하며 발걸음을 재촉했다. 

공장에 도착한 레이는 감독관인 프랭크에게 두어 번 발길질을 당했다. 늦게 오는 주제에 꼴까지 더럽다며 따귀를 때린 그는 레이를 향해 침을 뱉고는 자신의 자리로 돌아갔다. 다행히 그녀는 일자리를 잃지는 않았다. 건너편의 에스델이 레이를 향해 어색하게 웃으며 “안녕” 하고 말했다. 그녀의 뺨도 새빨갛게 부어올라 있었다. 칙칙한 회색빛이 아닌 밝은 금발 머리를 가지고 있는 저 소녀는 프랭크에게 유독 자주 얻어맞곤 했다. 공장의 모두가 프랭크가 에스델을 꺼림칙한 눈길로 바라본다는 것을 알고 있었지만, 아무도 그것에 대해 이야기하지 않았다. 레이는 웃고 있는 에스델에게 가볍게 고개를 끄덕이고 자리에 앉아 일을 시작했다. 

못쓰게 된 옷에서 실을 풀어내는 일은 지루하기 짝이 없었다. 하지만 가끔, 아주 드물게 레이를 비롯한 공장의 소녀들이 가지지도 못할 정도로 부드럽고 아름다운 옷들이 들어올 때가 있었는데, 그럴 때면 온 공장의 소녀들이 모여 다들 그 옷을 한 번씩 쓰다듬어보며 원래 옷의 주인이 누구였을까를 상상하곤 했었다. 언젠가 한번은 질 좋은 녹색 드레스가 들어왔었는데 프랭크가 담배를 피러 간 틈을 타 모든 소녀들이 그 드레스를 만져봤었다. 평소 옷에 흥미가 없던 레이조차도 입이 딱 벌어질 정도로 아름다운 옷이었다. 어쩌면 영국의 여왕이 입었던 드레스일지도 모르겠다고, 로맨스 소설을 좋아하는 안나가 입을 열자 너도나도 자신이 좋아하는 이야기의 주인공이나 좋아하는 여배우의 이름을 말했었다. 오늘도 그런 옷이 들어왔으면 좋겠다고 생각하며 레이는 들고 있던 싸구려 면 스웨터의 실을 풀어냈다. 

 

**

 

레이는 제 품으로 떨어지는 지폐 몇 장과 동전 몇 개를 소중히 받아들었다. 어제보다 적은 금액에 항의해볼까 했었지만 프랭크의 커다란 주먹을 보고 레이는 고개를 돌려 공장을 빠져나왔다. 적어도 오늘 저녁에 먹을 빵은 살 수 있었다. 그리고 운이 좋다면 약값도 지불할 수 있을테고. 바깥으로 나오자마자 불어오는 바람에 레이는 옷깃을 여몄다. 점점 더 거세지는 바람에 레이는 발걸음을 재촉했다. 

“레이!” 

그때, 누군가 그녀의 이름을 불렀다. 익숙한 목소리에 뒤돌아보자 그곳엔 엠마가 서 있었다. 엠마는 고아원을 나갔을 때보다 더 아름다운 모습이었다. 결좋은 그녀의 갈색 머리는 보기 좋은 모양으로 틀어올려져 있었고 걸치고 있는 옷들도 좋아 보였다. 엠마가 서둘러 뛰어와 레이의 꽁꽁 언 두 손을 감싸 쥐었다. 차갑게 꽁꽁 언 손에 다가오는 부드러운 양가죽의 촉감에 레이는 부끄러움을 느꼈다. 

 

“이렇게 날이 추운데 장갑도 하지 않고서 돌아다니다니….” 엠마는 안타깝다는 듯 레이의 손을 꼭 잡아 쥐었다. 

“오랜만이네. 어떻게 지내?” 레이는 엠마의 동정어린 시선을 모른채 하며 안부를 물었다.

“나야 잘 지내지. 지금 일하는 곳의 주인이 꽤 다정해서 춥게 지내진 않아. 고아원은 어떠니?”

“고아원이야 뭐, 늘 똑같지.” 레이가 어색하게 웃었다. 엠마는 그런 레이의 얼굴을 바라보며 마주 웃어주었다.

“있지 레이, 너 일하나 해 볼 생각 없니?” 엠마는 어렸을적 그녀의 비밀을 말할때 처럼 레이에게 바짝 다가서서 미소지었다. 레이가 미처 무어라 대답하기도 전에 엠마는 레이의 손길을 잡아끌었다.

 

고아원과는 다른 방향으로 한참을 걸어 도착한 곳은 마을 외곽의 허름한 주점이었다. 끼익 하는 불쾌한 소리가 나며 문이 열렸다. 후덥지근하고 역겨운 공기가 레이의 코를 자극했다. 레이는 서둘러 머플러로 얼굴을 가렸다. 담배냄새인지 술냄새인지 모를 지저분한 공기가 기분나빴다. 탁자 군데군데 묻은 얼룩과 이리저리 갈라진 벽에서 들어오는 바람이 을씨년스러운 소리를 만들어냈지만 그래도 이곳은 고아원보다는 따듯했다. 가까스로 이곳의 장점을 찾아낸 레이가 탁자 위에 놓여진 등유 램프를 신기한 눈빛으로 바라보고 있을때, 엠마의 날카로운 목소리가 들려왔다. 

“자, 데려왔어요. 데려왔다고요.”

“뭐야 이 꼬맹이는?” 술에 잔뜩 취한 것처럼 보이는 남자가 위아래로 레이를 훑었다. 며칠째 씻지 않은 모양인지 남자의 몸에선 악취가 났고 그의 턱수염 아래에선 무엇인가 살고 있을 것만 같았다.기분 나쁜 남자의 시선에 레이는 고개를 돌려버렸다. 예감이 좋지 않았다. 여길 나가야 한다고 레이의 본능이 경고하고 있었다.

“꼬맹이라니? 이래 봬도 얜 열여덟이에요. 어른이라고.”

“개소리하지 마 미친년아. 밀러가 널 예쁘게 봐주니까 나한테 멋대로 굴어도 된다고 생각하나 본데 허튼수작 부릴거라면 그만두는 게 좋을 거다.” 

남자의 심드렁한 태도에 엠마가 신경질적으로 레이의 머플러를 풀어제꼈다. 피 냄새가 훅하고 풍겨왔지만, 레이를 제외한 아무도 그것을 눈치채지 못했다.

“엠마, 이게 뭐하는 짓이야?” 레이가 자신의 머플러를 끌어당겼지만, 엠마는 막무가내였다. 엠마는 레이의 셔츠를 풀어헤치다가 멈추고 신경질을 냈다.

“가슴이 아직 작긴 하지만 얘도 충분히 일할 수 있다고요!” 

 

레이의 얼굴이 붉어졌다. 누구보다 친절하고 달콤한 미소를 짓던 엠마의 얼굴은 이야기 속의 마녀처럼 일그러져 흉측한 꼴을 하고 있었다. 레이는 서둘러 셔츠의 단추를 채우며 자신의 손을 잡고 있는 엠마를 떼어내기 위해 버둥거리기 시작했다. 주변에서 주정뱅이들이 낄낄거리며 레이를 손가락질하기 시작했다. 한편에선 그녀의 화대가 얼마인지 논의하고 다른 한편에선 더 어린 아이를 찾는 목소리가 들려왔다. 레이는 구토감과 어지럼증을 느끼며 발버둥 쳤다. 이건 불법이라고 아무리 소리를 쳐봐도 레이의 말을 듣는 사람은 아무도 없었다. 

레이가 주점 구석의 누군가와 눈이 마주친 것은 그때였다. 남자는 이 허름한 주점, 아니 이 거리와는 어울리지 않는 차림새를 하고 있었다. 척 보기에도 값이 나가 보이는 남자의 수트와 모자는 이 거리 사람들에게서 찾아볼 수 있는 것이 아니었다. 남자가 고개를 들어 레이를 바라봤다. 남자는 레이가 순간 자신의 상황도 잊어버리고 멍하니 그의 얼굴을 바라보게 만들 정도로 미남이었다. 그의 어두운 녹색 눈동자가 번뜩였다고 생각한 순간, 남자는 레이의 앞에 서 있었다.

언성을 높이며 싸우던 엠마와 주정뱅이는 그제서야 남자의 존재를 알아챈 것인지 잠시 주춤했지만 이내 남자가 걸친 옷가지를 보고는 표정을 바꿨다.

“신사분, 무슨 용건이라도 있으신가요?” 엠마가 천사같이 웃으며 남자의 어깨에 쌓인 먼지를 털어냈다. 남자는 시선을 내려 잠깐 자신의 몸에 닿은 엠마의 손을 바라보고는 탁 소리가 나게 그녀의 손을 쳐냈다. 엠마는 순간적으로 인상을 찌푸렸지만 언제 그랬냐는 듯 금새 다시 꽃 같은 표정을 지었다. 남자는 나른하게 웃으며 레이를 향해 고개를 돌렸다.

“너. 이름이 뭐야?” 남자의 눈동자와 눈이 마주친 레이는 홀린듯 자신의 이름을 말했다. 남자는 주머니에서 50달러짜리를 몇 장 꺼내더니 엠마에게 던졌다. 엠마와 주정뱅이는 떨어지는 돈을 줍기 위해 허겁지겁 고개를 숙였다. 그들이 고개를 들었을 때는 남자와 레이가 이미 사라진 뒤였다.

 

**

 

레이는 본능적으로 이 남자가 저와는 다른 위험한 존재임을 알아챘다. 남자는 인간이라면 낼 수 없는 속력을 내며 달리고 있었다. 덜렁거리는 레이가 거추장스러웠던 남자는 잠시 멈춰서서 레이를 어깨에 올리고 다시 달리기 시작했다. 저곳에서 자신을 빼내 준 것은 고맙지만, 이 남자는 저들보다도 더 위험해 보였다. 살쾡이떼에서 벗어나기 위해 독수리에게 제 몸을 내준 격이었다. 레이는 남자의 손아귀에서 벗어나려 했지만 남자의 차가운 손은 꿈쩍도 하지 않았다. 웬만한 또래의 소년들과 싸워도 지지않던 레이였기에 그녀는 겁에 질렸다. 익숙했던 도시의 풍경이 달빛 아래 하나로 녹아들어 레이를 빠르게 지나쳐갔다. 길거리의 사람들 중 둘을 본 사람은 아무도 없는 것 같았다. 

그가 한참을 달려 도착한 곳에는 검은 차가 한 대 세워져 있었다. 그 모습이 꼭 엘리자베스의 장례식에서 봤던 차 같아서 레이는 저도 모르게 뒷걸음질 쳤지만 남자는 아랑곳하지 않고 차문을 열어 레이를 안으로 쑤셔 넣었다. 남자는 발버둥치는 레이를 마치 어린애 다루듯 손쉽게 제압했다.

레이는 차 안에서 이 남자가 자신을 웬 늙은이의 첩으로 주려는 것인지 아니면 인육을 먹는 미친 변태인지 헤아려보려 했지만, 상황 파악조차 제대로 할 수 없는 지금 그러한 노력은 그다지 큰 쓸모는 없었다. 자신을 끌고 온 남자는 이제 본색을 드러내기로 결심한 것인지 레이를 차가운 대리석 바닥에 내동댕이쳤다. 레이가 서둘러 몸을 일으켰지만 뼈라도 부러진 모양인지 몸이 말을 듣지 않았다. 가까스로 고개를 들었지만 보이는 것이라곤 벽난로 앞에 앉아있는 다른 남자의 구두뿐이었다.

 

“카일로, 내가 뭘 찾아냈는지 어서 봐봐.” 난롯가에 앉아있던 남자가 고개를 돌려 레이를 내려다봤다. 까마귀. 레이는 남자와 눈이 마주치자마자 커다란 검은 새를 떠올렸다. 남자의 구불거리는 검은 머리칼은 어깨아래까지 내려와 있었고 그의 눈동자는 밤처럼 새카맸다. 단 한 점의 빛도 찾아볼 수 없는 그의 눈동자와 눈이 마주친 순간, 레이는 그가 살아있는 사람이 아니라는 것을 깨달았다. 남자는 무심한 얼굴로 레이를 바라봤지만, 레이는 일순간 남자의 표정이 흐트러지던 것을 놓치지 않았다.

“…. 이게 뭐하는 짓이야?” 검은 머리의 남자가 싸늘하게 고개를 돌렸다. 더는 말을 섞고 싶지 않다는 듯한 그 제스쳐에 주눅이 들 법도 한데 레이의 몸을 잡고 있는 남자는 웃으며 대화를 이어나갔다.

“몰라서 물어? 어때 네가 그렇게 매달리던 계집애랑 똑같이 생기지 않았어?”

“그래서 이 애를 데려왔다고?” 의자에 앉아있던 남자가 일어나 레이를 바라봤다. 일어선 남자는 레이가 생각했던 것보다 더 장신이었다. 머리부터 발끝까지 온통 검은 옷가지를 걸치고 있는 남자는 음울한 눈빛으로 레이를 한번 바라보고는 눈을 감았다. 그의 벌려진 얇은 입술에서 작은 탄식이 새어 나왔다. 그 체념한듯한 모습에 약이라도 오른 것인지, 또 다른 남자는 레이의 턱을 부술 듯이 움켜쥐고 고개를 들게 했다.

“자. 제대로 봐. 이 애를 보라고. 눈동자가 갈색이긴 하지만 네가 그렇게 그리워하던 네 아비랑도 닮지 않았어?”

“그만둬. 헉스. 넌 미쳤어.”

“너도 똑같이 미쳤어!!” 

헉스라고 불린 남자는 레이를 집어 던졌다. 도대체 어떻게 그런 힘이 나온 것인지 알 수 없을 정도로 강한 힘이 레이를 내리눌렀다. 그 순간 레이는 맹수의 앞에 맨몸으로 서있는 것 같은 원초적 공포를 느꼈다. 이 둘이 마음만 먹는다면 자신을 죽이는 것은 삶은 감자를 뭉개는 것보다도 더 쉬운 일일게 분명했다. 레이는 추위와 공포로 덜덜 떨리는 반사적으로 몸을 둥글게 말았다. 

“내가 얠 죽였으면 좋겠어?”

“살려주세요…. 제발, 죽기 싫어요…뭐든지 할게요.” 

결핵 때문에 곧 죽게 될 것이라고 예상은 하고 있었지만 이렇게 빠를 것이라곤 생각하지 않았다. 죽음이 눈앞으로 다가오자, 버렸다고 생각했었던 삶에 대한 미련이 슬며시 고개를 쳐들고 있었다.

“들었어? 카일로, 들었냐고. 너의 아나킨이 네게 살려달라고 애원하는데도 모른 척 할 셈이야?”

“입 닥쳐!” 카일로라 불린 남자가 헉스를 향해 소리치자 헉스의 몸이 날아가 책장에 부딪혔다. 수십 권이나 되는 책들이 그의 몸 위로 떨어져내리며 굉음을 만들어냈지만, 헉스는 무엇이 그리도 즐거운지 소리높여 웃고 있었다. 카일로의 냉담한 얼굴은 괴물처럼 일그러져 있었다.

“내 입에 그의 이름이 오르내리는 것도 참기 힘들어?”

책더미 아래서 피에 젖은 얼굴로 기어 나오는 헉스를 바라보던 카일로는 흉포한 얼굴로 그의 어깨를 부서져라 밟기 시작했다. 헉스의 몸에서 흘러나온 피가 레이의 치마 밑단을 적셨다. 그녀는 금방이라도 졸도할 것 같은 기분이었다. 차라리 마음 편히 기절이라도 해버린다면 좋을 텐데 밀려오는 고통이 그녀의 정신줄을 악착같이 잡고 있었다. 거기다 설상가상으로 기침까지 다시 나오기 시작했다. 갈비뼈가 부러지기라도 한 모양인지 한번 기침을 할 때마다 뼈가 폐부를 날카롭게 찌르는 것이 느껴졌다. 살점이 찢어지는 소리가 나고 헉스의 비명인지 웃음소리인지 모를 소리가 귓가를 가득 채웠지만, 레이는 차마 눈을 뜰 용기가 없었다. 

‘그냥 이대로 죽게 해주세요. 제발 그냥 이대로 고통 없이 사라지게 해주세요.’

그래서 그녀는 생전 믿지 않던 신의 이름을 부르며 기도하고 또 기도했다. 하지만 애석하게도, 지금까지 늘 그래 왔듯 신은 그녀에게 응답하지 않았다. 레이의 눈앞에 피로 물든 구두가 들이밀어 졌다. 레이는 두려움에 가득 차 구두의 주인을 올려다보았다. 카일로의 창백한 얼굴은 피로 젖어있었지만 그의 볼에 난 상처는 빠르게 아물어가고 있었다. 그 비현실적인 광경을 멍하니 바라보던 레이는 자신의 어깨를 끌어당기는 우악스러운 손길에 비명을 질렀다. 

“잘봐 둬, 저 남자의 얼굴을. 널 죽게 만든 사람이야.” 헉스가 레이의 귓가에 낮게 속삭였다.

“안돼!” 레이는 목덜미에 닿아오는 남자의 차가운 입술에 단말마의 비명을 질렀지만 헉스는 개의치 않고 레이의 목덜미를 물어뜯었다. 손끝이 차가웠다. 카일로는 절망감에 가득 찬 얼굴로 레이의 앞에 무릎 꿇고 그녀를 내려다 보았다. 우습게도 레이는 빛을 등지고 선 카일로의 모습이 어릴적 성당에서 본 그림속의 성인과 닮았다고 생각했다. 그녀는 힘없이 픽 웃으며 자신의 생명이 빠져나가는 것을 느꼈다. 

 

**

 

“끔찍한 새끼.” 

카일로는 식사를 마쳐 나른한 얼굴을 하고 웃는 헉스의 얼굴에 침을 뱉었다. 창백했던 그의 얼굴에 돌고 있는 붉은 기는 그를 한층 더 매력적으로 보이게 만들었지만 카일로는 아무런 감흥도 느끼지 못한 것 같았다. 헉스가 눈을 몇번 깜빡이고 경악에 가득 찬 표정을 하고있는 카일로를 마주보며 웃었다. 카일로는 눈조차 감지 못하고 마지막 숨을 몰아쉬는 소녀에게 다가가 그녀의 눈을 감겨주었다. 손 아래의 눈꺼풀이 파르르 떨려오는 것이 느껴졌다. 레이의 가슴이 바람 빠지는 소리를 내더니 아래로 축 처졌다. 그녀는 정말이지, 몇 세기 전 자신의 아이와 닮아있었다. 카일로를 만들어 낸 남자와 같은 이름을 가지고 있던 그 여자아이는 아버지와 똑같은 금발을 가지고 있었다. 카일로는 떨리는 손으로 쓰러진 소녀의 갈색 머리를 쓰다듬었다.

“넌 정말 끔찍하고 역겨워.”

“그리고 넌 그 역겨운 자식이랑 수백 년을 부대끼고 살았지.” 

헉스가 자신의 팔에 상처를 내더니 레이의 입을 억지로 벌려 자신의 피를 흘려 넣었다.

“그것 봐. 넌 결국 나를 말릴 수 없어. 네가 아무리 깨끗한 척 해도 넌 괴물이야.”

레이는 본능적으로 피가 흘러나오는 헉스의 팔을 자신의 입가로 끌어당겨 게걸스럽게 그의 피를 빨기 시작했다.

“그리고 이 아이도 결국은 우리 같은 괴물이 되겠지. 카일로. 솔직해져 봐. 넌 나를 말릴 수 있었어. 이 아이에게 안식을 줄 수 있었다고. 하지만 넌 나를 말리지 않았지. 이기적인 개새끼. 넌 그녀를 태어나게 한 책임에서 영원히 벗어날 수 없을거야.” 

카일로는 헉스의 입에서 쏟아지는 말들을 멍하니 듣고 있었다. 헉스가 옳았다. 자신은 헉스가 이 아이를 괴물로 만들기 전에 죽일 수 있었다. 단 한 순간의 망설임이 그녀에게서 안식을 앗아가고 말았다. 

“나의 아나킨….” 카일로가 상처 입은 짐승처럼 울부짖기 시작했다. 헉스는 레이의 치맛자락을 붙잡고 엉엉 울기 시작하는 카일로의 머리칼을 헤집어놓으며 만족스러운 웃음을 지었다. 

“쉬, 울지마. 내 사랑. 이 아이는 이제 우리 둘의 딸이 될 거야. 너는 너의 아나킨을 다시 찾은거야. 그리고 우리는 이곳에서 영원히 살아갈 거야. 영원히.” 헉스는 울부짖는 카일로의 귓가에 달콤한 말을 속삭이며 기뻐했다. 

 

**

 

레이는 멍하니 누워 작은 틈사이로 들어오는 빛을 바라보았다. 쥐들의 발톱이 바닥에 부딪혀 만들어내는 소리가 귓가를 가득 채웠다. 레이는 어쩌면 어젯 밤 있었던 모든 일이 다 꿈일지도 모른다는 생각을 했다. 자신은 이제 곧 일어나서 공장으로 향할 터였다. 평소처럼 프랭크에게 발길질을 몇 번 당하고 에스델의 상처를 걱정하며 아름다운 옷이 들어오길 바라면서 그곳에서 일하겠지. 

바닥에서 올라오는 차가운 공기에 레이는 눈을 깜빡였다. 쩍 하며 축축한 살이 붙었다 떨어지는 소리가 났다. 이상했다. 그녀는 무언가 변했음을 직감했다. 그녀는 손을 들어 자신의 눈앞에 있는 천장을 만졌다. 통통 소리가 나는 걸 보니 나무 판인 것 같았다. 손가락 아래로 느껴지는 나뭇결의 섬세함에 소름이 돋았다. 그녀가 그렇게 한참이나 자신이 누워있는 곳이 어디인지 파악하고 있을때 쯤 옆에서 낮은 신음소리가 들렸다. 다른 누군가가 있을 것이란 생각을 하지 못했던 레이는 비명을 질렀고 그녀의 비명에 남자가 깨어났다. 

“당신 뭐야? 그리고 여긴 어디야?” 레이의 질문에 남자가 기가 찬다는 듯 코웃음을 쳤다.

“예의범절이 형편없군. 여긴 내 관속이야. 일어났으면 빨리 비켜.” 카일로가 일어나며 관 뚜껑을 열었다. 갑자기 몰려오는 빛에 레이는 반사적으로 눈을 감았다. 관 뚜껑이 열리자마자 저택의 온갖 소리가 레이의 귀속으로 들어왔다. 풀벌레의 울음소리와 작은 들꽃들을 어루만지는 바람의 소리를 비롯해 아까 들었던 쥐가 움직이는 소리도. 갑자기 확장되는 감각에 레이는 어리둥절한 표정을 지었다. 아무리 조용한 밤이라고 해도 이렇게까지 모든 소리가 들렸던 적은 없었다. 카일로가 레이에게 손을 뻗었지만, 레이는 그를 무시했다. 

“내가 혼자 일어나지도 못하는 바보인줄 알아?” 레이는 자격지심을 느끼며 축 늘어진 자신의 몸에 억지로 힘을 줘 몸을 일으켰다. 부들부들 떨리는 팔이 꽤 인상적인 모양이었는지, 남자의 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.

“이게 다 어떻게 된 일이야? 네가 날 살린 거야? 그 빨간머리 남자는?” 쉴 새 없이 질문을 던져대는 레이를 바라보던 카일로가 인상을 찌푸렸다.

“카일로.”

“뭐라고?”

“내 이름이야. 너라고 부르지 마.” 레이는 움찔했지만, 곧 자신이 납치당했다는 것을 깨닫고는 인상을 찌푸렸다.

“이제 와서 예의를 따져보자는 거야?”

“넌 죽었어.” 

“…뭐?” 

 

레이는 마치 ‘오늘 저녁은 닭고기 스튜래.’ 라는 일상적인 문장을 말하듯 아무 감정 없이 무미건조한 어조로 엄청난 말을 내뱉는 그의 입술을 멍하니 바라봤다.

“넌 죽었다고.” 

카일로는 혼란에 빠진 레이를 내버려두고 난롯가에 몸을 누였다. 그는 아무런 감정없는 눈길로 타오르는 불꽃을 바라봤다. 레이는 남자의 입에서 나온 말을 이해하기 위해 노력 중이었다. 지금부터 날 죽이겠다는 건가? 아니면 내가 이미 죽었다는거야? 그렇다면 지금 나는 사후세계에 와있는 건가? 그럼 저 남자도 죽은거야? 꼬리에 꼬리를 물고 이어지는 질문에 머리가 폭발할 지경이 되어갈때 쯤 카일로에게서 달콤한 향기가 풍겨왔다.

 

“…당신이 날 구했어?” 

“그러고 싶었지. 난 네가 완벽히 죽길 바랬거든.” 

카일로는 레이에게 잔을 건넸다. 레이는 차가운 유리의 감촉에 몸을 떨었다. 안에 담긴 액체에서 달콤한 향이 났다. 

“아까부터 대체 그게 무슨 소리야. 그리고 이건 뭐야?” 

 

레이가 반쯤 풀린 눈을 하고 카일로를 바라보며 설명을 요구했지만 카일로는 그런 그녀를 무시하고 다시 벽난로 앞으로 돌아갔다. 정체도 모르는 사람이 주는 알 수 없는 액체를 받아 마시는 행위가 자살행위에 가깝다는 것을 레이는 잘 알고 있었다. 하지만 상황을 설명해 줄 수 있는 유일한 사람은 그녀에게 관심이 없어 보였고 눈앞의 액체에서 풍기는 향은 달콤하다 못해 황홀할 지경이었다. 레이는 눈을 감고 잔을 끌어당겼다. 전이라면 역겹게 느껴졌을 비릿한 향기에 그녀는 갈증을 느꼈다. 뒷통수너머로 남자의 시선이 느껴졌다. 레이는 입을 벌려 눈앞의 액체를 자신의 안으로 흘려 넣었다. 

액체가 혀끝에 닿는 순간 퍼지는 강렬한 쾌락에 레이는 눈을 감고 말았다. 한계치 이상의 쾌락에 손끝이 떨려오기 시작했고 몸속 가득 열기가 퍼졌다. 레이는 자신의 표정이 언젠가 길에서 마주친 마약 중독자와 같을 것이라고 예상했다. 그녀의 창백했던 두 뺨에 분홍빛이 돌아오고 죽어있던 눈동자에 생명력이 깃드는 순간, 레이는 저도 모르게 웃고 말았다. 

 

“너무 좋아서 웃음이 나오나보군.”

“당신 대체 정체가 뭐야? 무슨 흡혈귀같은 거라도 되는거야?” 레이는 얼굴을 확 붉히며 남자를 향해 쏘아댔다.

“네가 지금 마신 건 물이라도 되는 줄 알아?” 

 

카일로가 몸을 돌려 레이에게 다가왔다. 레이가 빠른 속도로 다가온 카일로에 놀라 잔을 떨어뜨렸지만 카일로는 심드렁한 표정으로 그것을 잡아챘다.

 

“내가 흡혈귀라면 너도 마찬가지지. 인간들은 우릴 흡혈귀니 악마니 여러가지 이름으로 불러왔지만 우린 그냥 이유도 모른 채 살아있는 시체일 뿐이야.” 

 

카일로는 단 한 방울의 피도 남아있지 않은 유리잔을 바라보며 자조적인 미소를 지었다. 레이는 남 일처럼 말하는 카일로의 태도에 화가 나 소리치려 했지만 멀리서부터 무언가가 빠르게 다가오는 소리에 깜짝놀라 고개를 돌렸다. 지진이라도 난 것 처럼 바닥이 흔들리고 온 저택의 창문이 흔들리기 시작했다. 압도적인 공포감을 느낀 레이는 바닥에 주저앉고 말았다. 끝나지 않을 같던 두려운 순간은 커다란 굉음이 들리자 거짓말처럼 사라져버렸다. 

 

“카일로.” 빨간 머리의 남자는 사랑을 가득 담아 카일로의 이름을 부르며 장난스레 모자를 벗어 보였다. 남자에게선 짙은 향수 냄새와 위스키 냄새가 났다. 레이는 본능적으로 자신을 만든 사람이 저 사람이라는 것을 알아챘다.

“헉스.” 카일로는 한심하다는 표정을 숨기지 않은 채 헉스를 바라봤다. 헉스는 카일로의 표정이 어떠하든 상관하지 않겠다는 태도로 자신의 코트를 벗어 레이에게 던진 뒤 -레이는 잔뜩 인상을 썼지만, 가슴속 깊이 피어나는 창조주에 대한 경외감으로 인해 헉스에게 아무런 말도 할 수 없었다.- 카일로에게 다가갔다. 헉스는 카일로에게 다가가 그의 머리칼에 고개를 묻었다. 연인에게 밀어를 속삭이듯 다정히 카일로의 얼굴을 쓸어내리는 남자의 손길이 신경을 자극했다.

 

“당신이 절 살려주신 건가요?” 자신을 신경도 쓰지 않는 헉스의 태도에 상처받은 레이는 주저하며 물었다.

“들었어 카일로?” 카일로의 무감정한 얼굴을 몽롱하게 바라보던 헉스는 레이의 질문에 순간 불쾌하다는 듯 인상을 찌푸렸지만. 곧 재밌는것을 찾았다는 듯 웃기시작했다. 카일로는 한숨을 내쉬며 고개를 저었다. 레이는 제가 괜한 질문을 해서 헉스의 신경을 건드렸다는 것을 깨달곤 어깨를 움츠렸다.

 

“내가 널 살렸냐고? 그럴 리가. 난 네 인생을 끝장낸 거야. 너에게서 삶을 앗아가고 죽음을 선사했어. 그러니 내앞에서 그딴 갸륵한 표정 짓지마.” 당황한 레이가 변명을 하려 했지만 말을 끝마친 헉스는 등장했을 때와 같이 빠르게 저택 안쪽으로 사라져 버렸다. 레이는 그의 코트를 든 채 얼빠진 표정을 하고서 서 있었다. 고아원에 있을때 항상 똑똑하다는 말을 들어왔던 레이지만, 지금 그녀는 헉스와 카일로가 내뱉었던 말을 단 하나도 이해할 수 없었다.

 

“이리와. 곧 해가 뜰 거야.” 그런 레이를 가만히 바라보고 있던 카일로가 그녀에게 손을 내밀었다.

“날 어디로 데려갈 건데?”

“네 관을 마련할때까지는 내 관에서 자야해. 네 아버지가 널 돌보고 싶어 하지 않는것 같으니 나라도 널 돌봐야지.”

“하지만, 하지만….” 관이라니. 끔찍하잖아. 레이는 차마 내뱉지 못한 말을 주워 삼키며 고개를 저었다.

 

‘아니 저들 말대로라면 난 이미 죽었으니 관에서 자는 게 맞는걸까?’ 혼란스러워하는 레이를 카일로는 묵묵히 바라보았다. 망설이던 레이는 결국 카일로의 손을 잡았다.

 

 


	2. 첫번째 살인

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "저 녀석의 눈을 똑바로 바라 봐." 헉스가 가까이 다가와 레이의 귓가에 속삭였다.
> 
> "뭐라고요? 지금 그게 다 무슨 소용이에요! 눈을 바라보면서 뭐 위로라도 하라는거에요?" 레이가 치밀어오르는 짜증을 누르며 한숨을 내 쉬었다.
> 
> "한번 내 말대로 해봐." 헉스가 웃겨죽겠다는 표정으로 레이의 어깨를 툭툭 쳤다. 레이는 밑져야 본전이라는 생각으로 그녀의 아래 깔린 남자의 눈을 똑바로 바라봤다. 그러자 놀랍게도 남자의 반항이 멎었다. 발버둥 치던 남자는 어둠속에서 빛나는 레이의 눈을 멍하니 바라보았다. 남자의 공포에 질려있던 표정은 점점 평온을 되찾았고 그의 몸이 축 늘어졌다. 헉스가 레이의 등을 천천히 떠밀었고, 레이는 천천히 남자의 목덜미를 물었다. 남자는 헉 소리를 내며 황홀한 표정으로 몸을 떨었다. 그의 피가 목구멍을 넘어 레이의 몸 안 가득 퍼지는 순간, 레이는 카일로와 헉스가 말하던 죽음을 이해했다. 바싹 마른 스펀지가 물을 흡수하듯, 그렇게 레이는 남자의 생명력을 빼앗고 있었다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 뱀파이어와의 인터뷰에서 뱀파이어에 대한 자잘한 설정등을 가지고 왔습니다.  
> * 폭력에 대한 묘사가 많습니다. 민감하신 분들은 피해주세요.  
> * 특정커플링을 염두에 두고 쓴 글이라기 보다는 카일로를 중심으로 두고 여러 캐릭터들의 관계에 중점을 두고 쓰여진 글입니다.

레이는 어두운 관속에서 순식간에 그녀를 찾아온 죽음에 대해서 생각했다. 엘리자베스의 장례식에서 신부님이 했던 말처럼, 죽음은 예고 없이 찾아와 순식간에 그녀의 생명을 앗아갔다. 하지만 영원한 안식을 허락받은 엘리자베스의 경우와는 다르게 죽음은 레이를 그대로 놓아주지 않았다. 레이는 자신의 몸이 끈적끈적한 검은 피로 뒤덮여있는 것 같은 불쾌한 감각을 느끼며 바깥의 새소리에 신경을 집중했다. 새들은 저마다 다른 방식으로 지저귀고 있었다. 레이가 어둠 속에서 멍하니 바깥의 새가 까마귀인지 아니면 매인지 구분해보려 했지만 쉽지 않았다.

그때 즈음 카일로가 거친 숨을 몰아쉬며 잠에서 깨어났다. 레이가 다시 깨어나고 나서 가장 먼저 알아차린 사실은 더는 숨 쉴 필요가 없다는 것이었다. 심장이 뛰지 않는 육체는 더 이상 산소를 요구하지 않았다. 하지만 카일로는 무의식적으로 자신이 살아있는 것 마냥 숨을 쉬곤 했다. 그와 오랜시간을 함께해온 것은 아니었지만 레이는 손쉽게 카일로의 습관을 알아차렸다. 지금도 그랬다. 그는 먼 거리를 한참 동안 달려온 사람처럼 거친 숨을 몰아쉬고 있었다. 그래봤자 죽어버린 폐로는 아무것도 가지 못할 게 분명한데도 남자는 그것이 구원 줄이라도 되는 것 마냥 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 레이는 무심한 표정으로 카일로를 바라보기 위해 고개를 돌렸다.

“악몽이라도 꾼 거야?”

레이는 막연히 더이상 꿈을 꿀 수 없을 거라고 생각했었지만 카일로는 고개를 끄덕였다. 레이는 그것이 그저 무의식적인 반응인지 아니면 실제로 꿈을 꿀 수 있는 것인지를 물어보려 했지만 갑자기 관뚜껑을 열어버린 헉스때문에 대화는 끊어져 버렸다. 헉스는 카일로의 옆에 누워있는 레이를 못마땅한 표정으로 바라봤다.

“내가 방해했나 보네.” 헉스가 비틀린 미소를 지으며 레이를 노려봤다. 카일로는 지겹다는 듯한 표정을 짓고선 자리를 떠났다.

“그게 무슨 말이에요?”

뒤늦게 레이가 머뭇거리며 대꾸했지만, 헉스는 레이의 멍한 얼굴을 보더니 코웃음을 쳤다. 그는 카일로의 책상으로 가서 서랍을 마구 뒤지더니 황급히 카일로를 쫓아 나갔다. 레이는 혼란스러운 얼굴로 헉스의 뒷모습을 바라봤다. 혹시나 뭔가를 발견한 건가 싶어 카일로의 책상으로 가봤지만, 서랍엔 단추 몇 개와 성경책 한 권뿐이었다.

레이는 거실로 나가 카일로가 앉아있던 벽난로 앞의 의자에 앉았다. 안락해 보였던 의자는 차갑고 딱딱했다.

“꼭 골라도 자기 같은 걸로만….”

그녀는 생긴 것 만큼이나 고지식한 카일로의 가구 선택이 그다지 마음에 들지 않았다. 그녀는 몸을 일으켜 찬장 안의 컵들을 하나하나씩 꺼내 닦았다. 섬세하게 세공되어있는 유리와 크리스탈 잔은 화려하진 않지만 그 나름대로의 맛이 있었다. 유리잔 위에 비춰진 자신의 모습을 바라보던 레이는 조심스레 찬장 안에 잔을 넣어두고 옆에 세워진 거울에 자신의 얼굴을 비춰보았다. 사람들 사이에 흡혈귀와 사악한 존재들은 거울에 모습이 나타나지 않는다는 속설이 전해져 내려오고 있었지만, 그러한 속설을 비웃기라도 하듯 레이의 얼굴은 유리 거울 위에 선명히 비치고 있었다. 다른 고아원의 아이들과는 다르게 건강한 피부를 가지고 있었던 그녀는 거울 속 차갑고 딱딱해 보이는 자신의 모습에 이질감을 느꼈다. 헤이즐넛 빛 눈동자는 어딘지 모르게 싸늘한 기운이 감돌고 있었고 그녀의 입술은 밤처럼 어두운 색이었다. 후 하고 입김을 불어보았지만 나오는 것은 차가운 탄식뿐이었다. 한참 동안 거울 속 자신을 바라보던 레이는 거실을 지나쳐 아무도 사용하지 않는 주방으로 들어갔다. 혹시나 누군가의 시체라도 있는 게 아닐까 해서 긴장했지만, 주방은 텅비어있었다. 무언가 있었다면 그것이 더 놀라웠을테지만.

레이는 저택을 나가 정원을 거닐었다. 처음 이곳에 왔을때는 미처 보이지 않았던 것들이 하나 둘 보이기 시작했다. 정원에는 자그마한 호수가 있었고 호수의 한 가운데에는 청동조각상이 있었다. 호수에 청동조각상이라니. 레이는 조경따위 하나도 모르는 자신에게도 이상해 보일 정도로 어울리지 않는 조합라고 생각하며 잔잔한 호수에 돌을 던졌다. 정원을 빠져나와 멀리 보이는 문까지 왔지만 레이는 아무것도 발견할 수 없었다. 낡은 마차가 문 근처에 쓰러져 있었다. 마차는 거뭇거뭇한 무언가로 뒤덮혀있었다.

헉스나 카일로가 정원일을 할 것 같지는 않았기 때문에 레이는 이곳이 꽤 오랫동안 방치되어 있었을 거라고 짐작했다. 정문을 지나 꽤 멀리까지 나와봤지만, 이 저택은 애틀랜타에서 꽤 멀리 떨어져 있는지 모양인지 아무것도 그리고 그 누구도 발견할 수 없었다. 무료함을 느낀 레이는 저택으로 다시 돌아왔다. 헉스의 방이라도 한번 들어가볼까 생각했지만 그가 언제 돌아올지 몰랐기 때문에 금세 그 계획을 포기했다. 얻어맞거나 죽는 것보다는 심심한 것이 백배는 나았다.

레이는 카일로가 그다지 좋아할만한 사람은 아니라고 생각했지만 그래도 헉스보다는 낫다고 생각했다. 레이는 자신이 첫 인상만으로 누군가를 판단하는 사람이 아니라는 것을 알았다. 하지만 그날 밤 어두운 술집에서 헉스를 처음 만난 순간 -그때도 그에게 반쯤 홀려있기는 했지만,- 그가 위험한 사람이라는 것을 순식간에 알아챘다. 생각을 했다기 보다는 거의 동물적인 직감이었다. 그리고 그 직감은 틀리지 않았다. 카일로는 위험하다기 보다는 괴로워보였다. 레이는 남자의 무표정에서 짙은 후회와 체념을 발견했었다. 얼핏 보면 헉스가 그 둘의 관계를 주도하고 있는것 같았지만, 레이는 둘 사이에 자신이 모르는 무언가가 더 있을것이라고 짐작했다. 

레이가 주방에서 굴러다니던 낡은 등유램프에 불을 붙여 정원으로 나왔을 때, 카일로는 누군가와 함께 돌아왔다. 어두운 금발 머리의 남자는 눈을 감은 채 카일로에게 안겨있었다. 레이는 하얗게 드러난 그의 목덜미를 보고 침을 삼켰다. 카일로는 그런 레이에게 남자의 시체와 낡은 여성용 드레스를 던졌고 레이는 엉겁결에 그를 받아들었다. 축 늘어진 남자의 몸에선 진한 향수 냄새와 죽음의 냄새가 났다.

“빨리 처리하고 나와.”

타는듯한 붉은 머리에 창백한 피부가 누군가를 연상시켰지만, 레이는 고개를 저어 자신의 생각을 부인하곤 남자의 시체를 벽난로 앞에 눕혔다.

"처리라니. 이 남자를 토막 내서 야산에 묻기라도 하란 거야, 뭐야?" 레이는 투덜거리며 대답하지 않는 카일로를 따라 발걸음을 옮겼다.

**

카일로는 레이가 생전 가보지 않던 길로 그녀를 안내했다. 레이는 이곳이 자신이 태어나서부터 살아온 도시라는 것이 믿기지 않는다는 듯 몇 번이나 눈을 깜빡였다. 사람들은 즐거운 듯 웃고 있었고 두 손에는 고급스러운 로고가 박힌 쇼핑백이 한가득이었다. 그들은 모두 어디론가 향하고 있었는데, 그 모습이 불과 며칠 전까지만 해도 그녀가 길에서 보아왔던 사람들과 너무나도 달랐다. 레이는 카일로를 바라봤지만 카일로는 그녀가 느끼는 이질감을 아는지 모르는지 착실히 걸음을 옮겼다.

마침내 그들이 도착한 곳은 늦은 시간임에도 불이 켜진 의상실이었다. 레이가 살던 곳에는 제대로 된 의상실이라고 할만한 것들이 없었다. 옷을 돈 주고 맞출 수 있는 사람들이라면 그 거리에 살 리가 없었으니까. 고아원의 아이들뿐만 아니라 그 거리에 살고있던 대부분의 아이들은 물려받은 옷을 입고 있었다. 어른들의 사정은 조금 더 낫긴 했지만 그래도 여전히 초라한 수준을 벗어나지 못했다.

딸랑 며 경쾌한 종소리가 울리고 그들을 맞이하러 나온 암록색 정장을 입고 있는 남자가 레이를 바라보고 인상을 찌푸렸다. 하지만 곧 그녀 뒤에 서 있는 카일로를 발견하고서는 언제 인상을 찌푸렸냐는 듯 사람 좋은 미소를 지었다. 카일로는 귀찮다는 기색을 숨기지 않고 남자에게 레이의 옷을 부탁했다. 잘 차려입은 아가씨 둘이 와서 레이를 화려한 레이스로 장식된 벽 뒤로 데려가 치수를 재기 시작했다. 그녀들의 살결에서 향긋한 냄새가 났다. 레이는 눈을 감고 그녀들의 살결에서 나는 냄새를 몰래 킁킁대며 맡다가 어쩐지 부끄러워져 그만두고 말았다.

“그나저나 이 아가씨는 누구십니까..? 동생이신가요?”  
“조카입니다. 삼촌 부부 내외가 돌아가셔서 내가 맡게 되었습니다.”  
“아직 어리시지만 조금 더 크신다면 꽤 미인이 되겠군요. 아름다운 드레스와 훌륭한 보석은 좋은 숙녀분들의 필수품이죠. 물론 신사분께선 훌륭한 안목을 가지고 계시니 별다른 문제는 없겠지만, 전문가의 안목을 빌리신다면 근시일 내로 좋은 혼처를 찾으실 수 있을 겁니다.”

남자는 레이가 카일로가 떠맡은 귀찮은 짐쯤으로 생각하고 있는 것 같았다. 동시에 한밑천 뜯어낼 수 있는 좋은 핑곗거리라는 생각도. 카일로는 제 머릿속처럼 훤히 들여다보이는 남자의 속내를 간파하고선 쓴 웃음을 지었다. 헉스의 고집때문에 몇 번 들렀던 이 부티크는 검소한 취향을 가진 카일로가 질릴 정도로 화려한 물건들이 가득했다. 그러한 화려함이 헉스의 입맞에 제법 맞았던 터라 헉스는 여기서 돈을 말 그대로 물쓰듯 써댔었고, 그 때문에 이 지배인은 카일로나 헉스를 보면 군침을 줄줄 흘리곤 했다.

그나저나 혼처라니 우스웠다. 레이가 그것을 받아들일 것 같지 않아서 더더욱. 카일로는 레이의 손을 잡고 식장으로 들어가는 자신이나 헉스의 모습을 생각하고 실소를 머금었다.

‘아버지도 후원자도 아닌 살인자의 손을 잡고 입장하는 신부라니.’

게다가 레이는 이제 갓 열 넷을 겨우 넘긴것 같아보였다. 아직 결혼은 멀고 먼날의 이야기였다. 게다가 레이는 더이상 자랄수 없었다. 지금 당장 아니, 향후 몇십 년간 그녀는 자신의 시간이 멈춰버렸다는 사실을 받아들이지 못할 것이다. 그렇지만 카일로는 더 많은 시간이 흐르고 나서 그녀가 지나치게 성숙해진 정신과 미숙한 육체 사이의 간극을 느끼며 좌절하게 될 것임을 확신했다. 그는 기나긴 그의 일생동안 레이와 같은 뱀파이어들을 많이 봐왔다. 어린나이에 뱀파이어가 되어버린 이들은 천진난만하게 몇백 년을 살아가다가 그들이 미처 따라잡지 못했던 시간의 무게에 짓눌려 죽어갔다. 그랬기 때문에 헉스가 그녀를 데려왔을 때, 카일로는 다른 어느때보다도 크게 분노했었다. 어린나이에 뱀파이어가 되어버린 자들의 비극적인 삶을 모를 만큼 헉스가 어리진 않았다. 그 또한 카일로 못지않게 기나긴 세월을 살아온 뱀파이어였고, 미쳐버린 어린 뱀파이어들을 수없이 봐왔을 것이다. 카일로가 다시 한 번 어린아이를 물어버린 헉스를 저주하고 있을 때 쯤 기가 막히게도 헉스가 의상실 안으로 들어왔다. 그는 인상을 찌푸리고 있다가 카일로를 발견하고선 활짝 웃었다. 식사라도 끝마치고 온것인지 그의 뺨이 장미빛으로 빛나고 있었다. 지배인은 헉스를 발견하자 입이 귀에 걸릴정도로 활짝 웃었다.

“어서 오십시오. 그동안 오시지 않아서 어디 여행이라도 떠나신 게 아닐까 생각하고 있었습니다.”  
“그럴 리가.” 헉스가 그의 코트를 지배인에게 넘기자 기다렸다는 듯 코트를 받아든 남자가 눈짓을 했다. 그러자 뒤편에 서 있던 여자 둘이 차를 내왔다. 헉스는 차보다는 눈을 잡아끌 정도로 화려한 다기를 눈여겨보기 시작했다. 헉스가 미소를 지으며 고갯짓을 하자 지배인은 둘을 남겨두고 떠났다.

“네가 혼자서 여긴 웬일이야?”  
“그 애에게 계속해서 피에 젖은 옷을 입혀둘 순 없잖아. 그렇다고 네 옷이나 내 옷이 맞을 리도 없고.” 카일로가 대꾸하자 헉스는 마음에 들지않는다는 듯 인상을 찌푸렸다.  
“어차피 아무거나 골라서 입혀줘도 뭐가 좋은지도 모를 텐데 왜 이렇게 신경 쓰는 거야?”

그가 그의 결 좋은 머리카락을 쓸어올리며 투덜댔지만, 카일로는 아무런 대꾸도 하지 않았다. 괜히 헉스에게 ‘네가 만든 아이야.’ 라거나 ‘누군가를 거두었으면 책임을 져야지.’ 같은 말을 했다가는 조용히 넘어갈 수 있는 일을 크게 만드는 꼴이라는걸 카일로는 누구보다도 잘 알고 있었다. 다행히도 그의 예상대로 헉스는 별다른 말을 하지 않았다. 그는 다기에 실증을 느낀 것인지 테이블 위에 놓여진 유리세공품을 촛불에 비춰보고 있었다.

중국에서 온 푸른색 용 조각은 보는 각도에 따라 오묘하게 색을 바꿨다. 헉스는 몽롱한 눈길로 그것을 바라보다 카일로의 눈치를 살폈다.

“이제 나한테 맡기고 돌아가는건 어때?”  
“글쎄.” 카일로는 초조한 얼굴로 헉스 건너편의 문을 흘긋 바라봤다. “그다지 좋은 생각은 아닌것 같아.” 직접적이지는 않지만 완곡한 거절의 말에 헉스는 낮게 웃으며 카일로의 머리카락을 향해 손을 뻗었다.

“내가 저 애를 해치기라도 할 것 같아?”  
“그럼? 네가 저 애를 데리고 유원지라도 갈까?” 카일로가 인상을 찌푸리자 헉스는 두 손을 들어 보였다.  
“고작 애 하나 때문에 때문에 우리가 싸울 필요는 없어.”  
“이런말까지 하고싶진 않았지만, 저 애를 만든 건 너야.”   
“그리고 넌 저 애를 신경 쓰고 있고. 이렇게 될 줄 알고 있었지만 기분 나빠.” 헉스가 탁 소리나게 들고 있던 조각을 테이블 위에 내려놨다. 헉스의 두 볼이 분노로 씰룩이고 있었다. 

카일로는 이미 통각이 존재하지 않음에도 불구하고 관자놀이가 지끈거리는 것 같은 이상한 감각을 느끼며 고개를 숙였다. 헉스는 여전히 카일로에게서 눈을 떼지 않고 있었다. 그들이 서로의 피를 마셨을 때부터 시작된 진절머리나는 신경전은 몇백 년이 지난 지금까지도 계속해서 이어져 오고 있었다. 둘은 서로를 사랑했었지만 그만큼 서로를 상처입혔다. 순식간에 타올랐던 본능적인 욕구에 기인했던 이상한 감정이- 헉스는 그것을 사랑이라고 불렀지만 카일로는 동의하지 않았었다.- 사라지고 나자 둘은 서로를 파괴하는 것에만 집중했다.

카일로는 자신의 창조주인 아나킨을 따라 북쪽으로 가길 원했었고 헉스는 그런 카일로를 붙잡아 두기 위해 카일로의 관에 못을 박기까지 했다. 카일로는 자신을 바라보던 헉스의 눈길이 예전에는 어땠는지 기억해보려 애썼지만 결국 그는 아무것도 기억해내지 못했다.

“날 그렇게 바라보지 마.”

헉스는 카일로의 눈가를 부드럽게 매만졌다. 카일로는 그의 손길에 맞춰 눈을 감았다. 그는 변하지 않았다. 아니 적어도 그의 본질은 수백 년 동안 변하지 않았다. 대부분의 뱀파이어들은 자신이 죽음 이후에 커다랗게 바뀌었다고 생각하지만 그건 틀린 생각이었다. 그들의 본질은 변하지 않는다. 아니 오히려 시간이 흐르면 흐를수록 각자가 가지고 있는 본질은 더더욱 강렬하게 존재감을 드러냈다. 헉스의 경우도 그랬다. 힘에 대한 그의 갈망은 그가 나이를 먹어가면 먹어갈수록 점점 더 커져갔다. 카일로는 자신의 경우에는 그것이 아마도 아나킨에 대한, 아니 꼭 아나킨에 대한 것이 아닌 그들 존재의 근원에 대한 궁금증이라고 생각했다. 카일로는 그가 갈리아에서 노예생활을 할 때에도 어렸을적 배를 탔던 기억을 더듬곤 했었다. 카일로는 틈만 나면 어렸을 적 들었던 노래와 자신이 타고있던 배의 분위기 같은것에 대해 기억해내려 애를 썼었다. 배를 타고 이곳으로 들어오는 것은 대부분 북쪽 지방의 사람들이었고 그때문에 카일로는 자신이 북쪽에서 왔겠거니 하고 막연히 짐작하고 있었다.

아나킨을 만나고 난 뒤에도 그의 고민은 계속해서 이어졌다. 뱀파이어가 되고 난 뒤, 종족 자체의 근원을 찾고자 했던 아나킨과 함께 카일로는 끝날것 같지 않은 여행을 떠났었다. 하지만 결국 세상의 끝에서도 둘은 답을 찾지 못했고, 아나킨은 카일로를 버리고 떠나가 버렸다. 카일로는 그런 아나킨을 찾기 위해 다시 그들이 만났던 곳으로 돌아왔지만 그곳에서도 아나킨의 실마리를 찾을 수 없었다. 카일로는 아나킨이 언젠가 한 번 이야기했던 동쪽의 나라에 대해 생각해냈고 그는 그 자그마한 실마리에 의지해 동유럽 전역을 떠돌았다. 카일로가 아나킨을 따라 떠난 뒤로 수백 년이 흘렀던 터라 수많은 것들이 변해있었다. 무엇보다도 뱀파이어들이 사회를 구축하기 시작했었다. 일정 지역마다 그들의 지배자가 존재했고, 그 지배자의 허락없이는 아무도 새로운 뱀파이어를 만들 수 없었다. 카일로는 그러한 사실을 모르고 있다가 관채로 태워질 뻔했다. 그런 카일로를 구해준 것이 헉스였다.

“무슨 생각을 그렇게 해?” 헉스가 카일로의 턱끝에 입맞췄다. 그의 입술이 뜨거웠다.  
“아무 생각도 안 해.”

카일로가 시큰둥하게 대답했다. 헉스는 딱히 대답을 바라고 했던 질문이 아니었던 터라 고개를 돌리고 그의 가슴에 몸을 묻었다. 어차피 저런 상태의 카일로에게는 무엇을 묻는다 해도 제대로 된 대답을 들을 수 없었다. 헉스는 아마도 카일로가 아나킨이나 아니면 그들이 처음 만났을 때를 회상하며 후회하고 있을 것이라고 생각했다. 카일로는 그들이 함께 지낸 기나긴 세월 동안 후회만을 거듭했다. 그는 버림받은 자신의 과거에 대해 후회했으며, 헉스를 선택한 것에 대해서도 후회했다. 그리고 그가 헉스에게 했던 모든 행동들에 대해서도. 카일로는 차갑고 잔인한 연인이었다. 하지만 그럼에도 헉스는 그를 사랑했다. 그를 놓을수가 없었다. 이미 죽어버린 헉스의 육체에 기묘한 감각을 선사하는것은 오로지 카일로뿐이었다. 헉스는 충동적으로 카일로를 끌어당겨 품에 안았다. 카일로는 순순히 그에게 안겼다.

“내가 방해했나요?” 언제 들어온 것인지 모를 레이가 시큰둥한 표정을 지으며 문에 기대어 헉스와 카일로를 바라봤다. 헉스는 눈앞의 소녀를 노려봤다.

**

캬바레에서 쏟아져 나오는 화려한 불빛을 홀린 듯 바라보던 레이는 헉스가 혀를 차는 소리에 정신을 차리고 헛기침을 했다. 카일로는 무표정한 얼굴로 헉스를 따라 걷고 있었다. 레이는 한 번도 입어보지 않은 길이의 드레스 때문에 자꾸만 발걸음이 엉키는 것을 느끼곤 얼굴을 붉혔다. 다행히도 카일로는 그런 레이를 빤히 바라보거나 걸음걸이를 지적하는 행동은 하지 않았다. 헉스도 마찬가지였지만 그는 종종 걷다가 레이를 뚱한 표정으로 바라보고는 혀를 차거나 고개를 저었다. 목적지 없이 화려한 밤거리를 걷던 헉스는 재밌는 것을 발견했다는 눈빛을 하고는 눈앞의 가장 큰 저택으로 들어갔다. 중간에 경비원이 그를 제지하려 했지만 헉스가 경비원의 눈을 똑바로 바라보자 그는 힘없이 고개를 끄덕이며 비켜섰다. 저택에서는 파티가 한창이었다. 각양각색의 화려한 옷을 입은 귀부인들이 소파에 기대어 있었고 커다란 악기를 든 악단의 연주가 한창이었고 살롱의 한가운데에는 빛나는 금빛 드레스를 입은 여가수가 연주에 맞춰 노래하고 있었다. 그 화려함과 사치스러움에 압도된 레이가 멍하니 입을 벌리고 있자 헉스가 그녀의 어깨를 툭툭 쳤다.

“발코니에서 기다리고 있을 테니 아무나 잡아서 데려와.”

갑작스러운 요구에 레이가 무어라 대답할 틈도 주지 않고 헉스는 카일로를 데리고 발코니로 빠르게 걸어가 버렸다. 레이가 기다리라고 외쳤지만 둘은 듣지 못한 척 행동했다. 둘 다 남의 말은 듣지도 않고 자신이 원하는 말만 해대는 부분이 참 닮았다고 생각하며 레이는 입술을 삐죽였다.

이런 분위기, 아니 파티 자체에 익숙하지 않은 레이는 벽에 기대어 지나가는 사람들을 바라봤다. 사람들의 옷차림도 눈길을 잡아끌었지만, 무엇보다도 레이의 시선을 사로잡은 것은 그들이 먹고 있는 음식이었다. 좋은 냄새가 나는 식전요리와 색색의 디저트를 바라보던 레이는 자신이 식욕을 느끼지 않는다는 사실에 조금 충격을 받았다. 그녀가 그렇게 멍하니 귀부인들의 손끝에서 사라져가는 디저트를 바라보고 있을 때 한 남자가 다가왔다. 남자는 고아원의 낡아빠진 동화책속의 왕자들처럼 금발에 초록눈을 가지고 있었다.

“처음 뵙는 분인데… 혼자 오셨나요?”  
“어…”

레이가 말을 잇지 못하자 남자는 그녀에게 말 못할 사정이 있으리라 짐작한 것인지 사과를 하고선 자신의 이야기를 시작했다. 남자는 뉴욕에 작은 사무실을 가지고 있는 사업가라고 자신을 소개했다. 그는 약혼녀의 죽음때문에 애틀렌타에 왔다고하며 처연한 미소를 지어보였다. 레이는 가까운 사람을 잃은 눈앞의 남자에게 자그마한 동정심이 들었다. 순간 어쩌면 이 남자를 발코니로 데려갈수도 있겠다는 생각이 들었지만 남자의 슬픈 눈을 바라보던 레이는 그를 그냥 보내주기로 마음먹었다.

“유감이네요. 그녀의 가족이 이곳에 사나 보죠?”  
“뭐. 그렇게도 말할 수 있겠죠.”

남자는 매력적으로 웃으며 레이에게 샴페인을 건넸다. 레이는 아무런 의심없이 기포가 피어오르는 금색 액체를 반쯤 마셨다. 생전 처음 마셔보는 술이라 조금 기대를 했지만, 혀끝에선 아무런 맛도 느껴지지 않았다. 남자는 레이에게 날씨 이야기부터 시작해서 지난주에 있었던 선거에 관한 이야기, 프랑스의 한 철학자에 관한 이야기를 했지만, 레이는 단 하나도 알아들을 수가 없었다. 남자가 이야기하는 내용을 알지 못했던 까닭도 있지만, 남자의 말하는 방식이 어수선했기 때문도 있었다. 레이가 남자가 자신에게 다가온 이유에 대해 의구심을 느낄때 쯤 남자가 어색한 미소를 지었다. 남자가 천천히 입을 열어 무언가를 말했다. 레이는 왜 그가 갑자기 느릿느릿 말하기 시작한건지 이해할 수 없다는 표정을 지었다. 하지만 곧 남자뿐만 아니라 주변의 모두가 천천히 움직이고 있다는 것을 알아챈 레이는 무언가 잘못되었다는 것을 느꼈다. 남자는 난처한 표정으로 머리를 긁적였다.

“당신, 이름이 뭐라고 했었죠?” 레이는 남자의 이름을 물었지만 남자는 딴소리를 해댔다.  
“술이 많이 취한 것 같은데…, 바깥으로 나가는 게 어떨까요?”

남자는 레이의 어깨에 부드럽게 손을 올린 뒤 그녀를 발코니로 이끌었다. 레이는 어지럼증을 느끼며 남자를 따라가다가 화들짝 놀라며 남자의 손목을 잡았다. 남자가 움찔하는 것이 느껴졌고 레이는 그대로 헉스가 있는 곳으로 향했다. 남자는 레이가 움직이는 속도에 깜짝 놀라 짧은 비명을 질렀다. 발코니에 들어서자마자 남자는 레이를 벽으로 몰아세웠다. 레이는 가까이서 느껴지는 남자의 체취와 심자 박동 소리를 느끼며 눈을 감았다. 송곳니 근처가 간지러웠다. 쿵쿵대는 남자의 심장 소리가 커다랗게 두 귀를 가득 채운순간 레이는 자신의 송곳니가 잔뜩 튀어나온 것을 깨닫고 얼떨결에 남자를 밀쳤다. 남자는 그대로 비명도 지르지 못한 채 밀쳐져 발코니에서 떨어졌다.

“응?” 레이가 멍하니 자신의 두 손을 내려보고 있자 커튼 뒤에 숨어있던 헉스가 미친 듯이 웃으면서 발코니 아래로 뛰어 내렸다. 카일로가 재빨리 그 뒤를 따라갔다. 쿵 소리가 나기도 전에 남자가 비명을 질러대기 시작했지만 퍽 하는 둔탁한 소리와 함께 남자는 잠잠해졌다. 레이는 서둘러 발코니로 다가갔다.

“거기서 뛰어내려 봤자 안 죽으니까 빨리 내려와!”

발코니가 생각보다 높아서 그녀가 망설이고 있자 카일로가 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸리며 작게 소리쳤다. 헉스는 발코니에서 막 뛰어내린 레이에게 기절한 남자를 던지고 덤불로 들어갔다. 누군가 다가오는 소리가 들렸다.

“내가 처리할 테니 넌 빨리 이거나 어떻게 해. 그리고나서 그 송곳니 좀 어떻게 해봐!”

레이는 반사적으로 자신의 송곳니를 가렸고 그 김에 남자의 몸이 바닥에 떨어지고 말았다. 남자가 끙끙대는 소리를 내자 카일로는 한숨을 쉬고선 떠나버렸다. 레이는 남자를 질질 끌다시피 해서 정원의 깊숙한 곳으로 들어갔다. 헉스는 소리죽여 웃고 있었다. 그녀가 기절한 남자를 앞에 두고 어찌 해야 할지 몰라 안절부절못하고 있는 사이에 남자가 신음소리를 내며 깨어났다. 남자는 멍한 눈빛으로 레이를 바라보다가 그녀의 송곳니를 보고는 소리를 지르기 시작했다. 그 비명소리를 누군가 들으면 안 된다는 생각에 레이는 당황하며 남자의 목을 졸랐다.

“너, 씨발, 큭, 너 뭐야!”

남자가 캑캑거리며 욕설을 내뱉었다. 레이는 남자의 입을 틀어막으려 했지만 남자의 저항이 너무나 거셌다. 헉스는 흥미로운 눈빛으로 둘을 내려다보고 있었다.

"금발이군. 그리고 녹색눈이고. 싸구려 동화책에 나오는 왕자처럼 생겼단말이야. 예전에 이런 녀석을 한번 마셔봤었는데 이런 녀석들은 겉만 번지르르하지 맛은 더럽게 없더라고." 헉스가 말을 이어나가면 이어나갈 수록 남자의 얼굴은 공포로 새하얗게 질리기 시작했다. 레이는 헉스가 참 많은 도움이 된다고 생각하며 낮게 욕설을 내뱉었다.

"저 녀석의 눈을 똑바로 바라봐." 헉스가  가까이 다가와 레이의 귓가에 속삭였다.

"뭐라고요? 지금 그게 다 무슨 소용이에요! 눈을 바라보면서 뭐 위로라도 하라는거에요?" 레이가 치밀어오르는 짜증을 누르며 한숨을 내 쉬었다.

"한번 내 말대로 해봐." 헉스가 웃겨죽겠다는 표정으로 레이의 어깨를 툭툭 쳤다. 레이는 밑져야 본전이라는 생각으로 그녀의 아래 깔린 남자의 눈을 똑바로 바라봤다. 그러자 놀랍게도 남자의 반항이 멎었다. 발버둥 치던 남자는 어둠속에서 빛나는 레이의 눈을 멍하니 바라보았다. 남자의 공포에 질려있던 표정은 점점 평온을 되찾았고 그의 몸이 축 늘어졌다. 헉스가 레이의 등을 천천히 떠밀었고, 레이는 천천히 남자의 목덜미를 물었다. 남자는 헉 소리를 내며 황홀한 표정으로 몸을 떨었다. 그의 피가 목구멍을 넘어 레이의 몸 안 가득 퍼지는 순간, 레이는 카일로와 헉스가 말하던 죽음을 이해했다. 바싹 마른 스펀지가 물을 흡수하듯, 그렇게 레이는 남자의 생명력을 빼앗고 있었다. 그들의 말대로였다. 그녀는 죽어버린 존재였고 살아있는 것들의 생명력을 빼앗아야지만 자신을 보존할 수 있는 저주받은 존재였다. 자신의 육체와 오염된 영혼이 끔찍하다는 생각도 잠시, 레이는 몽롱한 기분을 느끼며 눈을 감았다. 한꺼번에 밀려들어오는 이상한 쾌락은 그녀의 사고를 마비시켰다. 마침내 남자의 몸이 실 끊어진 인형마냥 축 늘어져 생기를 잃었을 때, 헉스가 레이를 남자에게서 떼어냈다. 멍한 표정으로 헉스를 올려다보먼 레이에게 언제 온 것인지 모를 카일로가 손수건을 던졌다. 레이가 황급히 손수건을 받아들어 천천히 자신의 입가에 묻은 남자의 피를 닦아냈다. 손수건 너머의 입술이 뜨거웠다.

“이것 좀 어떻게 해보라니까.”

카일로가 한숨을 쉬며 레이의 송곳니를 꾹 눌렀다. 카일로의 손끝에 맻힌 핏방울에 레이가 이성을 잃고 그의 피를 마시려 들자 헉스가 화를 내며 그녀의 뒷목을 잡아 눌렀다.

“천박하게도 절제라곤 찾아볼 수가 없군.” 그가 낮게 혀를 찼다.  
“그래. 내가 아는 누군가랑 아주 꼭 닮았어.” 카일로는 뚱한 표정으로 헉스를 바라봤다. 그 표정이 꼭 ‘네가 그런 말 할 자격이 있어?’라고 말하는 것 같았지만 헉스는 그런 카일로를 마주보 며 웃을 뿐 부정도 긍정도 하지 않았다.

“네 뒤에 있는 놈처럼 개망나니가 되고 싶은 거라면 어디 계속 그렇게 해봐.”  
카일로는 아직도 멍한 표정을 짓고있는 레이를 바라보며 말했다. 그 말에 화들짝 놀란 레이는 정신을 차리고 얼굴을 붉혔다. 뒤에서 헉스가 궁시렁대는 소리가 들려왔다. 카일로는 턱 끝으로 차갑게 식어버린 남자의 시체를 가리켰다. 레이가 남자의 시체를 어깨에 들쳐메자 카일로는 달리기 시작했다.

“뭐해? 빨리 따라가.” 헉스가 수트에 묻은 흙을 털어내며 말했다. 레이는 카일로를 따라 달리기 시작했다.


End file.
